


Back Home

by Bluepinky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Sex, Natasha loves Bucky's dick, Vaginal Fingering, buckynat smutathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepinky/pseuds/Bluepinky
Summary: They both stumbled into their home the night before, Natasha practically tearing his clothes off, her fingers shaking and desperate pleads falling from her lips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to unofficially engage in Buckynat Smutathon and this happened.

Bucky woke up to the sound of soft snoring, disoriented for a few moments before he realized he was in his room. With snoring Natasha sprawled on top of him, her legs on either side of his body. Her face buried into his neck and her hair hiding her face.

He was able to catch the laughter before it left his lips, but his chest still shook with it. They both stumbled into their home the night before, Natasha practically tearing his clothes off, her fingers shaking and desperate pleads falling from her lips. He heard her begging before, but certainly not so early into it, or so willingly. But, he guessed, it was probably the weeks undercover, where they’d seen each other every day but couldn’t chance more than few heated looks. God, he himself was hard since she took his hands in hers in the quinjet. His whole body aching all over from that simple touch. 

Once they fell into bed, finally naked, the world slowed down for them. Suddenly it was light touches and endless kisses and.... 

Well, apparently they fell asleep. 

Bucky couldn’t stop smiling. His flesh hand smoothing the hair out of her face, because he wanted this to be burned into his brain. Somewhere where even another wiping couldn’t take this away from him.

She looked completely content with a bit of mascara under her eyes and slightly open mouth, drooling onto his chest. This time he chuckled openly, she was adorable. 

Natasha’s eyelids fluttered as he wiped the saliva off her chin and then into the sheets. She stirred lightly and Bucky realized, that they were still naked and his cock still snuggled between her folds, hard. Oh, he’d laugh again if she wasn’t so hot, and sill little wet, around him. Now, that he knew, there was no way of getting off of it. He didn’t want to wake her, really, but the way she shivered when he rocked his hips, dragging his length along her folds, left him stupid with lust.

She let out a harsh breath when he did it again, more of her juices coating his cock. His hands ghosted over her sides and to her ass, just staying there, trying to hold onto the last piece of his sanity as she stretched. Her fingers digging into his shoulders, her breast pressing even more firmly against his chest as she arched her back, her ass pushing into his hands in the process. Bucky closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body, the smooth and soft skin rubbing against him. 

He heard her huff out, the air hitting him differently than before and when he opened his eyes, her green eyes were looking right at him. He’d expect her to smile or at least be amused, but instead, she was studying his face. He wondered what she saw, that made her lick her lips and rocked her body against his. Her tits dragging up and down his chest and he moaned. She was quiet besides few needy sounds, watching him intensely as she did it again and again, each time grounding her hips harder against his, torturously slow.

He wanted to stop her, to enjoy their first time together in such a long time properly, but it felt so fucking good and he was halfway out of his mind already.  She was watching him with the same intensity as before, and he couldn’t look away from her face. From the way, she was biting her lip, how her sleepy eyes fluttered close every now and then, or the way her cheeks flushed. She was stunning and he told her. Told her how much he missed her and she moaned, a little needy sound from the back of her throat.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded. 

“God, it was so hard watching you in all those tight dresses. Picturing fucking you in one of those dirty bathrooms in them and letting you go out with my cum dripping from you.” Her breathing got labored, her eyes closed as if she was picturing it. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second, dripping onto his stomach that was already wet from his precome. “Jerking off thinking about your--  _ Jesus fuck, Natalia!”  _ He growled when the tip of his cock caught in her entrance. She was so hot, so tight.

He cursed harshly, his metal hand encircling her waist as he got up on his knees and falling over so she was on her back under him. Natasha put her legs around his waist and cried out as he buried himself in her with one hard thrust. Her walls fluttering around his cock and he cursed again, biting lightly into her collarbone.

There was no time for teasing, his pace was brutal and Natalia clung to him. Her nails scratching up and down his back and he hissed a few times in slight pain that only spur him on.

“What were you thinking about?” she managed to get out between her cries.

“About your pretty tits.” To prove his words, he bowed his back and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Flicking his tongue around it, sucking it, grazing it with his teeth before paying the other the same attention.

Natasha’s head was thrown back, lolling from side to side with closed eyes, her neck bare to him. A slight sheen of sweat on her porcelain skin and her thighs quivering on his hips.

He cupped her jaw, forcing her head down, his thumb tracing her lips. “Wanna know what else I was thinking about?” His voice sounded stranded even to him. She just nodded her head, arching her back as her hands clawed at the sheets, trying to grip onto something.

He kissed the corner of her lips, “look at me, sweetheart.” His fingers digging into her cheek making clear it was a command. When she let out a few sobs and shook her head, Bucky leaned down again, grazing his teeth where he previously kissed her. He changed his pace to slower but harder thrusts that made her scream his names. “I said look at me.” He sounded rougher than he wanted to, but he was gritting his teeth. His toes started to curl up and the tight pull in his stomach getting to the point where he couldn’t hold himself together anymore.

She finally opened her eyes. Glassy and wide and defiant as always. “I was thinking about your tight little cunt. How wet you are always is for me, how sweet you taste. Fuck, I could taste you, smell you as if you were there with your legs behind your head, begging me to let you come. Are you gonna beg me now?”

“Please, please. I wanna-  _ oh fuck _ \- I wanna cum so badly, James. Plea-”

She was cut off by his flesh hands drawing her leg to her chest, while the metal one started tight quick circles on her clit. She loved it when he touched her with it, no matter if it was her pussy or just playing with her hair. It always got her wild.

“Eyes on me,” he reminded her. Sweat started to trickle down his temple and he let the coil in his stomach burst, slamming into her and chasing his relief as she writhed, trying not to close her eyes. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body shook violently beneath him and he let himself go completely. Letting the hot bursts of pleasure take over as he spilled into her.

He laid between her breasts, listening to her heartbeat and trying to calm his own. Natasha’s fingers raked through his hair, playing with the longer strands. 

“You were drooling,” he said finally, grinning.

“What?” Her hand tugged at his hair to make him look at her.

“In your sleep. You were drooling on me.”

“I was not!” She defended herself, letting go of his hair to pinch his nose.

He shook his head to make her let go. “Yes, you were! But don’t worry,” he kissed her breasts, ”you were adorable.”

Natasha scrunched up her nose at the word. “You know, I once saw you hump the couch while you were sleeping.”

“I did not!” His head shot up to look at her.

“Don’t worry, mili moi,” her fingers skimmed down his cheek, “you were adorable.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really no excuse for this. It's 2 am and no one around to tell to keep it to myself. It also means that there are probably a lot of mistakes and I'm gonna hate myself in the morning.

 Bucky was finally able to roll off Natasha, his metal hand still on her thigh. It was almost noon and they were both sticky with sweat and the evidence of their earlier activities.

“We are disgusting,” Natasha said but did not move from her spot.

“A little bit,” Bucky agreed, chuckling. “Want me to get a washcloth?” 

“I think I’m gonna need something to scrape it off at this point.”

Bucky laughed and she joined him a second later. He missed hearing her laugh, missed touching her. Just knowing she was there, next to him, safe and happy and letting every emotion she had out in the open. Nothing could compare to the bliss of knowing they had nowhere to be, no one to care about but each other.

She was still laughing when Bucky practically launched at her. Taking her face in his hand and kissed her. And then again and again and again and she was giggling and pushing his face away and kicking her feet from under the duvet.

“You are ridiculous, James, stop it!”

And he would if he was able to let go of the picture she made in that moment.

“You love it.” He kissed her nose for the last time and she calmed down, but little giggles still escaped her.

“I’m hungry,” she pouted and their faces were close enough that her lips brushed his.

“I thought you are disgusting,” he teased, making her roll her eyes.

“ _We_ , James,  _we_  are disgusting. And yes, but I think shower can wait for a bit.”

“How about you go take a shower and I’ll make you breakfast?” He offered and she pretended to think about it before she threw him off of herself and run her cute naked ass into the bathroom yelling  _Yeeeesssss!_

If someone ever asks him about why he loves her he’ll list them all the ways he saw her take down an enemy and this.

Rolling off the bed, with a stupid smile he was unable to get off his face the whole morning, he put on some sweats and made his way into the kitchen. Looking through the fridge and cabinets, he realized that Natasha probably entrusted Clint with groceries. He wouldn’t dismiss it was Steve, but since there was a lot of frozen pizzas, ice creams, tons of Twinkies and Oreos and a full bottle of Russian vodka with... Shotglasses shaped as nude woman form. Yep, that definitely was Clint.

Thankfully he even thought about buying some of Natasha’s favourite fruits and some pastry.

Bucky decided to make her some toasts with Nutella, pb&j and butter. Then he got into cutting some strawberries and mangoes before getting into pancakes. He could already hear Natasha’s mumbling about having pancakes  _again_ and then eat most of them.

When all was done and arranged on plates, Bucky realized Natasha was still not back from her shower. Curious, he walked into their bedroom, halfway expecting her sleeping, but when she was not, he continued to the bathroom.

Natasha really did appear to be sleeping in a bathtub. The mirrors were fogged and most bubbles almost gone.

“Hey, handsome,” she peaked at him with one eye, one of her sly grins curling her lips. “Care to join me?”

“I made you breakfast.”

“It’s 1 in the afternoon and I’m too comfortable to move.” 

“You can eat breakfast any time of the day, Natalia, that’s the amazing thing about it.” She stretched her arms above her head with soft  _uh-huh_  and her nipples peaked from the water, hardening in the colder air. She was bating him, leaving her hands up with a daring look in her eyes. And not to say he wouldn’t fall to his knees even for the look alone, but neither of them ate since the debriefing the night before and he couldn't let her starve.

“Wait here!” He pointed a finger at her before disappearing into their bedroom to get a chair and then put it right beside the tub. Natasha was eyeing him suspiciously but didn’t ask what he was doing. Then he disappeared again. This time to get his phone and the plates with toasts and pancakes before going back. 

When Natasha realized what he was doing, she started chuckling, biting her lower lip.

“I’m a problem solver,” he chuckled, taking his sweats off before going into the tub. Natasha bend her knees to make some space for and then put them together so his legs were bracketing hers.

“Yes. You. Are.” She said happily as she popped one strawberry into her mouth and then wiggled her shoulders. “And I love you for it. And for the fact, that no matter what happens, I can always count on you to make pancakes.”

“And there I was, thinking you only loved me for my dick.”

“Oh no,” she shook her head, her mouth full of pancake and pb&j toast and sucking her finger clean from pean butter. “I don’t love you _for_  your dick. I just love your dick. It has its own special place in my heart.”

“Oh well, in that case, everything is fine. As long as it's not bigger than the part where you have me.”

“Don’t worry. It’s 50/50″

* * *

 

After every piece of food was gone, every song from Bucky’s phone listened to and all the bubbles gone, they were still happily soaking in the hot water. The moment was too perfect for either of them to get up and care about something else than making each other laugh or share some gossip about their friends. Natasha had some hilarious stories about Steve she got from Sharon. And he got some hilarious stories about Steve, when he was still the scrawny little shit.

“You’d love him.”

“I do love him. But don’t tell him, I need to keep my image.” She pointed at him threateningly but still smiling. 

“Not a word,” he smiled at her. She contently leaned her head on the edge of the tub, closed her eyes and let her legs fall open. His eyes traveled from her red face down her neck to the strands of wet hair sticking to her soapy shoulder and further down her breasts, her toned stomach to the patch of the red curls above her slit. God, she looked so inviting, so fucking delicious and his cock started swelling.

“Touch yourself for me,” he whispered, his eyes still fixated between her legs. Natasha opened her eyes slowly, waiting for him to raise his gaze back to his face.

“Come on, kitten,” he cooed, “Show me how you’d want me to touch you.” Bucky took one of her legs gently into his hand, raising it from the water slowly, giving her enough time to yank it from his grip, and put it on the side of the tub. When she did not protest, he did the same thing with her other leg. Bucky leaned back, getting comfortable and giving her more space.

He licked his lips as her hand slowly slid down down her body. Stopping to tease her nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingers, until her breathing got labored. She left her left hand on her breasts, letting the other one fall down to her cunt. She opened herself up with two fingers and then slowly slid them down her slit to her entrance and back up. Teasing herself with the same fingers. Just little gentle touches, slow circles.

Bucky was positively hard, as was breathing. His cock begging for attention, begging him to get inside her and never leave. In response, Bucky’s grip on her ankles tightened and he saw the muscles in her in her legs tighten along with it. Her fingers working a bit faster, pressing a little harder.

“You like that, huh? Like when I’m rough with you? Leave bruises on you?” She nodded her head, closing her eyes and pressed her fingers into her cunt. Pumping them in and out of herself, her left hand squeezing her breast. “Are you wet when you look at them later? Knowing how they got there, how my cock made you feel when I left them on you.”

She moaned and it bounced off the walls making his ears ring and left his whole body shaking.

“Touch me, James. Please.” Her hips started to move against her fingers, trying to get more friction. 

He let go of her left ankle and leaned closer to her, putting his metal hand around her throat. She jerked under him and her eyes flew open. Bucky was about to retrieve his hand, when she relaxed under him, leaning her head back to give him more room.

“Shhh,” he comforted her, applying just the slightest of pressure. She let out a high pitched flustered sound and gripped his metal hand, trying to get him closer. 

“So fucking beautiful when you are needy.” He chuckled darkly and released her throat. Leaning back, he took her hand away from between her legs and put it on her clit, just holding it there. “You’re not gonna stop until I tell you to, okay?”

Natasha nodded and he let go of her hand, her fingers immediately getting back to work. He teased her entrance with his metal hand, dipping in and pulling out immediately, watching her clench around nothing. “Look at you, desperate to have something inside you.” He slid his fingers inside her up to his knuckles, hooking them and dragging them out before diving back in and doing it again. 

She was shuddering, moaning, begging for more, just a bit more. So he pumped his fingers without pulling out, trying to hit the spot that made her scream and when she finally did, it was just matter of seconds before she fell apart. Arching her back, biting her lip so hard he thought there was gonna be blood.

He let his fingers inside her, taking her through it in slower pace until she stopped teasing her clit and about to push him off. “Ah-ah! what did I tell you? Did I tell you to stop?” He shoved his fingers harder against the same spot.

“N--no, James -  _oh fuck!”_ She cried out and put her fingers back between her legs making quick circles. “I-I can’t!”

“I know you can, Natalia. Just one more.” He put his flesh hand around his cock, pumping himself in the same rhythm he was thrusting into her. He was already so wound up that seeing her shake, feeling her tighten around his fingers pushed him over the edge with her.

“You asshole,” she breathed out shakily. Her whole body was still shaking, jerking every now and then with aftershocks and he was never prouder of himself. 

“You love me,” he kissed her ankle as he gently put it down back into the water.

“Yeah, I think it’s 60/40 for your dick now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my smut is not top notch, but I always have so much fun writing it so you'll have to suffer through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a fever and I'm on a few antibiotics and other pills that I do not know the use of. That is basically my excuse for this.

She was still oversensitive, still wet and he lived for the way her body jolted off the bed when he kissed her center. It was nothing more than a gentle brush of his lips, but it got her nails digging into the sheets and her thighs trembling already. 

“James,” her voice shaking. “Come here.”  Her fingers moved to his hair, tugging at the strands on the back of his neck.

“I’m right here, my love.” He kissed the inside of her thigh, his tongue finding its way back to her core. 

“No. Come here,” she tugged more sharply, making him groan into her. “Come here and kiss me.”

“Kiss you? Like this?” He gave the same gentle kiss over the little bud as he did before, smiling when her nails dug into his neck.

“Or like this.” This time he gave a small kittenish licks, using his fingers to keep her open even with her legs closing around his head. His tongue sliding up and down her slit and around her clit before dipping his tongue into her. Kissing her just as he would her lips, hot and filthy. The wet sounds combined with her mewls and the taste of her was enough to send his blood rushing straight to his cock.

She was close. He could tell by the way she was grinding against his mouth and the way her thighs trembled, how every muscle in her body tensed and he was about to stop. He wanted to feel her come around him, wanted to see her fall apart when she was already so oversensitive, so desperate for him--

All that was ruined by a single loud buzz from the door, but it’s like she didn’t hear it chasing her release and so he let her. Focusing his tongue on her clit until her body shuddered before going slack on the bed.

Bucky wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and hovered over her.

“I think Steve is demanding our attention.” She looked up, her eyes glassy and bit out of focus, but still smiling.

“Yeah, I know,” he kissed her nose and plopped down next to her. “Maybe he’ll go away.”

Natasha laughed kissing his cheeky. “Come on, we like Steve, remember?”

“Not in this particular moment,” he argued. Ready to lay some convincing arguments that would keep her in bed, but she was already putting on his shirt and some shorts she had lying around. “Dammit.”

“Maybe splash some water on yourself? We don’t want to shock him, do we?” She threw his sweats and a top on him before leaving the room.

“We don’t? Is that why you are not wearing a bra?” He yelled after her.

“No, that’s purely for your pleasure.”

* * *

 

It’s not that he wasn’t happy to see Steve after such a long time, but he was kinda ruining his plans and needed to leave. Something he seemed not to understand. Or decided not to see, because Natasha and he were having the time of their lives. Drinking coffee and catching up on the past two and half months, while Bucky was mostly listening. Well, he was grunting every now and then and laughing when everyone else did, but mostly he just couldn’t shake the picture of Natasha riding him in that shirt from his head.

The shirt was big enough to slide down her shoulder but tight in all the right places to allow him to appreciate the silhouette of her breasts. Her nipples were almost begging for his attention, just like she was begging him earlier that day.

“Bucky?” Steve waved his hands in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

His vision came back into focus and he realized Natasha was looking at him, all amused and biting her lower lip like she knew exactly what he was thinking. And she most likely did.

“What?” He looked away from her lips and at Steve because he was about 30 seconds from jumping over the table and just taking here right there on the floor, Steve be damned. 

“I asked if you are okay.” 

Steve sounded sincerely concerned and it made Bucky feel a bit bad. “Yeah, I’m fine just, you know... tired.”

He could see Natasha hiding her smile behind a mug of coffee, shaking her head. God, she was adorable.

“Yeah, maybe it’s time for me to leave and let you... ‘sleep’. You should take care of him, Nat.” He winked at Natasha, who burst out laughing. 

“Okay, okay. Just get out of here, punk.”  

After some hugging Steve finally got his ass out of their apartment.

“Well, you really are an awful host, Mr. Barnes.” Natasha turned to him with a playful glint in her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment. He hated the shiver that went through him when she called him that. He still wasn’t sure why it had such an effect on him, but some things, he decided, are better left alone and simply go with them.

“I’m sorry. It’s not my fault your tits were in my face, kitten.” 

“Oh, are we blaming my  _tits_  now, are we?” She planted both of her hands on his chest, making him walk backwards into the living room. “What is it gonna be next?” 

Bucky landed on the plush sofa, Natasha’s hands sliding down to his thighs and parting them, before sliding down onto her knees in front of him.

“Are you gonna blame me for this, too?” Her perfectly manicured finger traced the outline of his hardening cock through his sweats. He sucked in a breath, digging his fingers into the sofa to stop himself from simply shoving himself into her mouth and fucking that pretty face of hers.

“And what if I make you come into your pants?” She exchanged her finger for her mouth, sucking at him sloppily through the sweats until there were wet patches all along his length. 

His breath got labored, and even though this felt great, even just looking down at her and listening to her sight every time he pushed his hips against her mouth, his patience was wearing thin.

“Tasha, sweetheart, stop teasing.” He put his hand into her hair, jerking her head back to look at him. She yelped in surprise but relaxed under his hand immediately. He used his other hand to slid his sweats down, hissing when the cold air hit his heated flesh.

She was still looking up at him, biting her lip and waiting for him to let her play. “You want this?” He took his length into his hand, putting it to her mouth, but not letting go of her hair. She stuck out her tongue, teasing the underside of the head and, well, he was not heartless.

Bucky let go of her hair and without second thought Natasha had half his dick in her mouth, moaning around him like she was waiting months for this. “Fu-fuck, kitten.” His hips moved on their own, but he tried to still himself. For now at least. 

Natasha backed off a little, paying attention to the head, hollowing her cheeks just like she knew he liked. She was about to use her hand to make it a bit easier, but he caught her wrist with amused  _nuh-uh_  and she quickly put both of her hands behind her back, looking up at him for approval. “You are so good, my love, so fucking good.” 

She let him almost slip out of her mouth before taking more of him every time until her nose was settled against his pubic bone. He kept her there for a just a few seconds, enjoying the way she swallowed around him. This time he just couldn’t stop his hips from moving. Thrusting up into her mouth and enjoying the little choke sounds she made.

“Jesus Christ, sweetheart, you are so good to me.” He let her come up for air, her eyes watering and a bit of saliva in the corner of her mouth connected to his dick. He let go of her hair, cupping her jaw instead and squeezing just a little to make her open her mouth again and making her take him again. This time he was thrusting freely, knowing she’d put a stop to it already if she minded. 

She was slobbering all over his cock, letting her jaw go slack so he could thrust freely. He felt the knot in his stomach tightening to the point of almost hurting, his toes curled when he looked down at her pretty face. “Look at me, love.” He was desperate, completely out of breath and making sounds he didn’t know he could. She loved it, enjoying every second of him being at her mercy.

“Fuck, kitten, I’m-- I’m gonna cum.” His thrust became erratic maybe too harsh, but she was still moaning, still sucking at him, her tongue swirling around his length. Few more thrusts and he was spilling himself down her neck.

Slowly Natasha climbed into his lap, kissing him softly, lazily and then draping herself over him like a big cat.  She smiled into his neck as he hugged her.

“Did I hurt you?” He didn’t want to interrupt the moment of quiet, but he needed to know. He couldn’t relax until he was sure. Thankfully Natasha, his angel, was used to this routine.

“I’m fine. Sore neck a bit, but hey, it was for the greater good.” She chuckled and pressed himself even closer to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated :-) Also I decided to take prompts on my [tumblr](http://bluepink-y.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated and if you're on [tumblr](http://bluepink-y.tumblr.com/) come say hi


End file.
